Look, up in the Sky
by joyusbabs
Summary: I am sorry, but as you will find out, the actual story starts on chapter 3, I am rewriting it, but to avoid confusion, caused by my attempt at doing this with the Supernatural Vampire Diaries crossover, I am keeping the same story, but just restarting it from chapter 3 onward. Sorry for this, but I like the new version better, thank you, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, yes I know the summary sucks, give it a chance though, please. This is my first fic with this universe or these universes. Yes i know they're Marvel and DC, but I thought that it would make for an interesting fic if they were combined. I only know what I know about the characters from the movie and the cartoon verse, so I'm sorry if there are discrepancies in the characters or the setting or whatever else. Read and review, let me know if you think I should continue. A better summary will be posted when this story line develops a little more. Anyways, please let me know what you think. I know that this chapter doesn't go anywhere, but it's important, despite the fact that it may appear to make no sense in the end, however, isn't that just part of the fun, though? Guess, you'll have to wait and see for yourselves, but the only way you're going to be able to do that, is if you read and review. :)**

**I own nothing, sadly. And as for the rating, it's simply because I'm paranoid. **

"Who is that?" Captain America asks as he leans back in his chair. He looks over at the two SHIELD agents sitting on either side of him. Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton are both experts in the know of SHIELD. Unfortunately, despite being basically what one would consider a full-time SHIELD agent himself, Captain America still doesn't know everything the organization does. Also, he's fairly certain that during the time he was trying to catch up on what he lost during his time frozen, that he had seen the guy's face somewhere in papers or tabloids. He just can't place the face.

Before Natasha can say anything in response, Tony Stark comes barreling through the door with Pepper Potts and Bruce Banner close on his heels. "Why on earth, would Fury call us in and why in God's name is that idiot, airhead up here?" He complains as he takes his seat.

"Tony." Pepper starts to scold.

The man they are referring to is walking next to Nick Fury, they are both deep in conversation and are heading into another room. Clint Barton flips on the security cameras for the Hellicarrier and they all turn towards the surveillance.

"I don't know what he can provide for Fury that I can't." Tony grumbles. "I'm a billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, and a superhero, that guy is just the first three."

"Why are you all here?" Steve Rogers asks, suddenly frowning. He was under the impression that Natasha, Clint, and him were in there to discuss upcoming missions, but with two other avengers arriving, that idea is proving to be false.

"Who knows." Tony throws his hands up in the air and leans back in his seat. He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs.

"Cut it out, Tony, the guy has more money than you, and his business is ten times the size of yours. It makes sense that Nick Fury would be trying to break away from the public funding and try to rake in as much private investors as he can." Pepper states, "Stark Industries can't do everything, no matter what you might think."

Tony narrows his eyes and studies the screen, "Still, him, why does it have to be him?"

"What's a matter Tony, you upset because you think that he'll rival you in the playboy, philanthropist sect?" Natasha retorts sarcastically.

"You know I liked you better before you revealed your secret agent life. You were so cordial and naïve." Tony states, but his tone displays a lightness to it.

"Who is he?" Captain America asks, once again. Clearly he's on the out when it comes to this. Everyone else seems to be in the know, but he isn't. He'd like to follow what they're talking about, but he can't. He can't seem to grasp fully what they're saying. It all centers around this man in a suit, who is now entering a room with Nick and sitting down at a table.

He's well-dressed, looks like a billionaire. Certainly, carries himself like he's larger than life. Captain America isn't sure what he thinks of him, but one thing's for certain, he's not sure he likes the guy.

"Where's Thor?" Tony asks, looking around expectantly, "Why didn't you phone him, then this little group meeting could be complete."

"The king of Asguard has more important things to worry about, than a meeting." Natasha answers smartly.

"And I don't?" Tony asks, with a hint of outrage, "I have company to run, so if you'll excuse me." He stands up and starts to head towards the door.

"Tony, come on." Pepper tries again.

"…and I thought that Thor was the Prince, not the King." Tony corrects with a frown.

"This is all fascinating, but can someone please tell me who this guy is?" Captain asks, exasperation is evident in his tone. He's asked this question three times already, and he really didn't want to be stuck asking it a fourth time and have Stark interrupt him again.

"That guy in there is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne." Natasha answers, finally.

If that sparks any recognition to the Captain his face doesn't show it and for a good few seconds, no one says anything.

"Oh, who's that?" Steve asks with a frown. He's certain he should know the name, but he'll be damned if he can place the name.

Bruce Banner just shakes his head and frowns with a sigh. This is certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The helicopter lands on the floating carrier with precision and ease. It blows his suit and hair all out of place as he exits and heads over to shake hands with the man in leather, waiting for him.

He holds his suit together, trying to button it as he walks over to the man with the eye-patch and tries to comb his hair down. The helicopter's blades settle down after a minute, finally, they can hear each other talk.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Wayne is it?" Nick Fury greets as he extends his hand.

Bruce takes it and grins, widely, "Please you can call me Bruce, Mr. Wayne was my father." That last part is said with something that Nick Fury can't quite place.

"Let's talk inside, less trying on the ears." Fury says, and adds as they make their way into the carrier, "You can call me Nick."

Bruce nods, "So, what brings me here? You practically had that helicopter land right on my front porch." He almost laughs.

Truth be told he was none to happy to be woken up by Alfred this early in the morning. He had had a longer patrol than normal the night before and didn't get in till early or late, depending on how you looked at it. He barely got four hours of sleep before he woke up to a rather loud noise and flabbergasted butler trying to shake him awake. He got ready in less than a half hour, but it wasn't pleasant at all.

"I've been meaning to talk with you and every time I call your desk, I never seem to catch you."

Bruce wants to mutter something under his breath, but he stops himself and just resigns to sighing instead, "I had a late night out partying, so you can understand if I'm less than indifferent when it comes to being here."

Nick Fury seems to smile and he narrows his eye, knowingly, "I'm sure."

Bruce studies the Director of SHIELD with something akin to suspicion, but he doesn't say anything. He quickly puts his mask back on, though, "So what is it I'm here to discuss?" Bruce asks, asking as carefree as he can. It comes out pretty convincing if he does say so himself.

"Oh, you know, business. Like I said, once I got wind of where you were, I couldn't let the chance to speak with you slip through my fingers." Nick Fury says with a hint of something in his voice.

Bruce and Nick continue down the corridor, and that's when he hears something and quickly does a double-take. He raises his eyebrows. As they pass the room, he sees all the avengers save the alien sitting at a table in a glass room. He never thought that he would see Stark in person, let alone in a setting such as this. He's heard the news and seen the reports, he knows that Stark is the Iron Man. Hell, whoever doesn't know, has obviously been living under a rock, but that's not what strikes him as odd. Something's going on here, and it involves more than just a business meeting. The detective in him is already trying to go into possible ideas, and one in particular is very unsettling, but as he tries to console himself and tell himself that the most likely solution to this whole thing isn't the most-likely one, he's struck with how wrong he is when they enter a room with a table, two chairs, and a camera above them. It's made to look like a small business room, but he knows differently, the detective in him, wouldn't let him think anything less than what's going through his head right now.

They take their seats across from each other, and two more agents enter, just stand at the door. Bruce looks at them and then at Fury, who says, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Bruce folds his arms across his chest and responds, "Let's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, this is a restart of the story. It starts on chapter 3, and will stay that way for now, until I fix it, okay? I am sorry for this, but as it stands I feel that this is an improvement, let me know what you think of it. I don't own anything, and will only mention that the once, but if I were making money off of this, I wouldn't be on this sight writing ****_Fan Fiction_****, okay, I think it's obvious. I also left an author's note at the end of the third chapter, or fifth, whichever you want to call it. Enjoy this rewrite, I am sorry, but please read the author's note at the end, because in it I do pose a question to guys.**

**Chapter 1: Funerals**

It was raining as it always was. Nothing made the rain appear any different than normal, especially in this city, but the fact that this was a funeral wasn't lost on him. Being a sixteen year old, who grew up without a single ounce of nurturing, he stares blankly and absentmindedly, at the two caskets and the young orphan boy across from him, looking at the two caskets that were being lowered into the ground as if his world was being taken down and buried with them. The boy shouldn't be so attached to parents anyways, they were just a set of guides to help you go through life, nothing special, and yet he couldn't bring himself to say it to the boy's face.

He knows that being in the rich class, put him in the assuming role of a friend to the boy even though he was eight years his elder. Part of him thinks that it is good that the kid realizes now what it's like to experience loss, after all he lost his mother and he never really did have a father, but even he knows that that's just jealousy, and dangerous envy at that, talking. He does have a heart and the boy did lose his parents, and it is raining. What a way for sadness to pour down on him, on this city, no pun intended.

Later, after the funeral, the kid is standing by a stately and stoic butler, looking as forlorn and dejected as humanly possible, when he finally gets his chance to walk up to the kid and say something. His father has gone through and said what he felt he needed to say, and now it was his turn.

"Master Anthony." The butler says something else, probably a greeting, but it's lost on him. All his jealousy and callous bystander thoughts are lost on him as he looks at the boy as he meets his eyes.

He remembers the way they shone, just two weeks ago, when he last saw him, the way they were glowing with happiness, even in the rain, and now they harbor something sad, something that he never wants to see and something he's fairly certain even the greatest psychologists in the world can't even come up with a name for. "Stay strong." He walks away, feeling horrible, guilty even.

What was he supposed to say to a boy who did in fact lose everything? He wished that he said something more, but it's done and said now and he's already making his way back to the limo to join his father, to go back to the plane and return home. The boy didn't even blink at him when he said that, and he was too enraptured by the boy to even know what the butler did in response to his statement.

Some years later, when he loses his own father, he wishes that he was more sympathetic to the boy. Even though his father was callous, losing a parent, especially when you're old enough to comprehend it, even if they were callous, was still a loss never to be trifled with. The boy however didn't come to his funeral, and for some reason Tony is glad, this would've only lead to trauma.

Years later, however, the boy grows up and is presumed dead after nearly five years of having never been seen. The boy never did recover, not like he did, and Tony Stark can't help but wonder if his pathetic two words those twenty years ago had something to do with the kid's death. He should have said something more, but at this point that's so far in the past right now that he can't really bring himself to care enough about it.

Also, the fact that Bruce Wayne came back from the dead, two years later and turn a profit on his company allowing him to make twice the amount of money he was, isn't lost on him either. He should have been a better friend to the man, but as always, Tony Stark faces a lot of regrets from his earlier days, this definitely being one of the biggest of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: Lois on a Mission**

"How'd it go?" Lois asks with concern. She was off today, and it was just Clark that went in. He failed to inform Perry that he was responding to an emergency, that was just as much Clark Kent's as it was Superman's emergency. Her question is practically fitted with an answer, however, when she turns around and sees Clark, clearly moping his way over to her on the couch. "He fired you?"

"I was gone for a week, Lois, I didn't even tell him where I was." Clark runs his hands through his hair in distress.

"Why don't you talk to Brue, you know he can get you back in." Lois says sternly.

Clark shakes his head, "I'm not going to do that, he just came out of a weeklong coma and not to mention he's still in the woods a little in regards to his health. I can't add to his stress."

Lois grinds her teeth for a moment, "Well, if you won't I will, because you know as well as I do, that that man is up and about in his house, arguing with Alfred and Dick about whether or not he's fit for patrol."

Clark gives her a small, weak glare, "Lois, please leave it alone."

"No, I am not going to do that, Clark, I'll go down to that manor if I have to." Lois says as she stands up.

"Leave it alone, please, I'm begging you, for me, please?" Clark asks.

Despite herself and every instinct, she caves, "Fine, if that's what you really want."

"Thank you." Clark sighs dejectedly, despite the words.

JLA…JLA…JLA…JLA…JLA…JLA…JLA…JLA…JLA…JLA

Clearly, she lied to Clark, otherwise she wouldn't be where she is right now. She's standing outside of a large manor, banging on it profusely, not only out of anger, but also because of the fact that she sees rain coming in the future, if the heavy, grey cloud cover is anything to go by.

"Damn it, Bruce, open up this damn door!" She bangs on it again, and she knows for a fact that the fist is going to be bruised as hell, in a while but that's not really what's bugging her, right now it's the fact that she's been out here and unless Bruce and Alfred are gone, which is highly unlikely, they're home and know that she's outside trying to get in.

"Miss Lane." After finally turning around and starting to actually rethink the fact that maybe no one is home, she is startled by a cordial, accented voice of a familiar butler. She whirls around and looks him in the eyes.

"I love you Alfred, but surely you know that I've been out here for a while." She wants to give him the benefit of the doubt, she really does, but her instincts are telling her otherwise.

"I can assure you, Miss Lane, that I was occupied, and did hear you at your first knock." He answers, his eyes look somewhat distressed at that.

Lois shakes her head, "Fine, whatever," she barges into the home, "Where's Bruce, I need to talk to him now."

"He is in his bedroom, as per the arrangements of our agreement." Alfred answers as he shuts the door.

Lois takes that in and studies the man for a moment and narrows her eyes, suspiciously, "You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Oh, I don't threaten, Miss Lane, I merely go overboard with persuasion as one would say." Alfred says stoically, but she can't help but detect a slight glimmer in the eyes, and an upturn in the corners of his mouth, no matter how slight they may be.

"Uh, huh, that's what I thought, but I'm afraid, Alfred, that this cannot wait, I do need to talk with Bruce." She says.

"Very well, just make sure that he drinks this when you're done and not before." Out of nowhere it seems, the man had a cup of tea materialized.

Lois takes it and can't help but smell the wonderful aroma. She allows herself to take it in, "This smells wonderful, Alfred, what's in this?"

"The other part of our agreement, Miss Lane." Alfred answers somewhat exasperatedly.

She narrows her eyes once again, "You drugged this, didn't you?"

"As you say, Miss Lane." He responds.

"You know he'll see it coming a mile away." She warns.

"Quite, so, and he is expecting it, but there is nothing that Master Bruce can do about it, I am very persuasive." Alfred answers.

Lois grins and shakes her head, "Where's Dick, Jason, and Tim?"

"Master Richard, Master Timothy, and Master Jason are currently on a plane heading to New York, where they are going to stay for a week." He answers.

She frowns, "Why are they staying there, and where's Cass and Damian?"

"They are here, but are occupied at the moment. The three young Masters are taking a vacation as Master Richard is eighteen it is legal." Alfred answers.

Lois raises her eyebrows, "Well, I'd love to have you explain that, but as it is, Alfred, I have important things to discuss with Bruce, and I'm sure you'd rather him drink this while it's hot and not cold."

"As you say, Miss Lane."

At that, she takes her leave and journeys up the main stairwell to the master bedroom.

"Bruce." She says as she enters. She takes in his appearance and can't help but be slightly stopped by it. To say he looked haggard would be a tremendous understatement. There were no words that she knew that could describe him and his appearance, and that's saying something when you consider the fact that she makes money using words.

He grunts and narrows his eyes, still managing to glare at her.

She glares at him right back, "Come off it Bruce, this is me, here, you know that glare has never worked on me."

He rolls his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Clark was fired today."

If he's surprised or concerned by it, she doesn't see any tells, "You could fix that you know?"

He shakes his head, "It's no big deal, Lois—" Before he can say more, Lois interjects.

"No big deal, try telling Clark that."

"Does Clark know you're here?"

Ignoring the fact that he ignored the statement, she continues, "Come off it, Bruce, you know for a fact that despite whatever he may tell you, that job meant a lot more to him than just a way to keep his ear close to the ground for his Superman duties, besides, he was a good friend to you while you were dying, the least you could do is return the favor no matter how small. What is so hard about helping and showing concern for a friend?"

"I'm batman." He answers.

"I'm not talking to you in Kevlar, Bruce, I'm talking to you, while you're looking like death and in your bed, so come off it." Lois says and she walks over and shoves the cup in Bruce's hands, "Drink that, by the way, Alfred wants you to drink that."

He looks down at it, begrudgingly. It's clear that he knows exactly what it is, he shakes his head, and growls at her.

"I'll be seeing you, Bruce." She says and with that she takes her leave. She knows enough to know that the man will do something. She takes a lasting glance over her shoulder and notices that he's bringing the cup to his lips and then fully devotes her attention to leaving the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Stark Assigned**

"Hold that still!" He shouts at his machine for the fifth time. It feels like it's been the hundredth, however.

"Yelling at inanimate objects, are we?" A voice removes his attention from whatever he was doing to the intruder in his lab.

"Bruce, what brings you here?" He asks.

"Steve, Clint, Natasha, and I received the call from Fury to report to him, I was coming to make sure you got it, too." He says.

"Ah, yes, Avengers assemble." Tony mocks, "I don't particularly, play with the team unless I feel like it and seeing as I don't right now, well I'm sure you know you're way out."

Bruce rolls his eyes, "Come on, Tony, you know that's not going to work with Fury."

Tony sits up and looks at Bruce pointedly, "We already took care of that little alien problem and besides, speaking of aliens where's the big guy, why isn't he joining us."

"You know full well that Thor is taking care of Loki, besides, for whatever reason, Thor wasn't called, but you were." Bruce tries again.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Pass, but thanks for the offer."

"I'm afraid, Stark, that it's not going to be that simple." At this, Tony straightens ever so slightly, but then rolls his eyes once again after the initial shock.

"Oh, come on, Jarvis, extract the intruders!" Tony shouts.

"I am afraid, Sir, that my commands have been overridden." The mechanical, accented voice responds.

Tony sighs in defeat, "You had to come here?" He looks at Fury with a frustrated expression

"Yes, because I knew full well that you were not going to come to the hellicarrier, as you just confirmed."

"I'll go, okay? I'll be there in a day or two, so you can leave now." Tony tries.

"Nice try, but this message is something that must be discussed right now." Fury presses.

"Awe, too bad, I guess I'll miss it, oh well, better luck next time." Tony shakes his head in mock disappointment.

Fury rolls his eye, "Nice try, but we'll be discussing this here and now."

"Fine, then where's Thor?" Tony folds his arms across his chest.

"He is otherwise occupied, but I have my sources and they tell me he will be joining us in the next day or two."

"Same as me, so goodbye." Tony presses harder.

"All available members must be present, again, sorry." Fury doesn't even sound apologetic.

Tony mutters something incoherent under his breath, by way of a complaint, and uncharacteristically, Fury allows it to stay that way and ignores it.

"As we are all aware, there are other so called, heroes, besides ourselves, the most notable being, the Flash, aka Barry Allen of Central City, Superman, aka Clark Kent of the _Daily Planet_, Diana Prince, Princess of Themyscara, Hawkgirl, aka Shayera Hol, an alien from Thanagar, Hal Jorden and John Stewart of the Green Lantern Corp, and John J'onz, a Martian from Mars, as well as some supposed sightings of some urban legend vigilantes such as Batman and Green Arrow in both Gotham City and Starland City." Natasha says by way of greeting as she walks in and hands out the files on each of the people mentioned.

"Okay, so there are more heroes, we know that, I mean there's Spiderman and the Fantastic Four, not to mention the X-men." Tony says dismissively.

"Yes, but like us, these members have taken to calling themselves a team, a Justice League of sorts. What concerns us is the fact that it is yet to be confirmed and our radar has been able to pick up a rather large satellite orbiting earth higher than any of the others. Had I not been there, during that particular test scan we would have missed it and this meeting would not even be happening." Fury states.

"You think that these people are lying about the team?" Steve surmises.

"Due to the secrecy, I am skeptical of this, the funding and the satellite are so secretive that my sources have been unable to upturn anything. As you are the Avengers I want you to look into this, specifically you, Stark, since you're so good at hacking. I want you to take that suit of yours up there and scope it out and get a feel for it." Fury states, looking pointedly at Stark at the last part.

"Of course, my suit is at your command." Tony replies sarcastically.

"Don't play games, Stark, this is serious, and I do not need nor want another danger to come this planet." Fury says.

"Well, I mean did you trace the funds, something like this doesn't just not leave a trail, surely the money to build this would leave something?" Clint asks.

"I have turned something up, but I am reluctant to say it until it's confirmed by Stark's recon mission."

"I think that that would be important in order to know what I'm looking for." Tony rebuts.

Nick glares at Tony for a moment, "All right, fine, I think that this satellite or station or whatever it is, may be being funded by a ghost department in Wayne Enterprises known as Applied Sciences, but as the schematics of the department are so classified and well hidden, even my abilities can't seem to confirm it even exists. It's as if there's a blank spot in all this."

"Wayne Enterprises, what are you saying, Bruce Wayne may be involved in this. The man is an airhead, a rich buffoon, surely you can't be serious, Wayne Enterprises shut down their military and weapons funding after Bruce Wayne came back from the dead." Tony says.

Fury shakes his head, "That's what I can't seem to figure out, none of this adds up or makes sense."

"I can hack into Wayne Enterprises myself and tell you right now." Tony says pompously, as he takes out his tablet and starts typing away.

Fury says nothing and allows him to try. Everyone waits patiently.

"Damn it," Tony mutters angrily after a moment, "I can't believe this, it started downloading a virus."

"That's why I wanted you to perform a recon mission, even if you're just looking on the outside of it, I need to know if there's anything that can link this back to Wayne Enterprises. If so, then report that to me, and we'll move forward with the response to that, if not then, we will have to take the time to figure out where to go from there." Fury explains.

**AN: Okay, so for those of you who don't know, I've taken to rewriting this story. So, yes, you may have to go back and reread, but for the sake of you faithful readers and reviewers out there I am sorry and will try to be more on top of my posting, no I did not forget about this. Thank you so much for your support. I am starting college in a few days and as it stands am starting to have considerably less and less time for this. Please continue with your support and I will try to continue to update as frequently as I am able. Please let me know what you think. I have started the new chapters after chapter 2, everything before chapter 3 is now obsolete. Let me know what you think of this. Also, out of curiosity, I am writing a book of my own, it's fiction. If any of you would like me to post an excerpt from it in an author's note, let me know and I will. This is the summary…** What do a murder trial, gladiator fighting, and the crowning of a new emperor have in common? Or rather what is the design behind it all? Fane starts off as just a gladiator in the prime of his life, victorious, loved, and supported by even the new emperor himself. However, after he accomplishes what he believes will be his legacy for all time he starts to realize that sinister things are taking place. He starts to realize the importance of knowledge and even begins to question and think about the current happenings of EurAsia. It isn't until over a decade later that he finally sees it all and realizes just how naïve he really was and how his ignorance may have cost not just him but the world as a whole as well.

**Okay, so let me know and please, please review, and let me know if a short excerpt interests you. Thank you for your support and I hope to have the next chapter to this up and posted no later than Friday, Wednesday, if we're lucky and if I've received enough reviews by way of motivation, so since that button's right down there, perhaps you should, oh I don't know, leave me some love, hate, or just plain feedback. ****J**


End file.
